This invention relates to a machine for dispensing media, for example, a self service terminal (SST), which may be an automated teller machine (ATM).
ATMs are known and possess function controls to dispense cash, accept cash, accept cheques, issue receipts and issue bank statements as well as accept bills for payment. Other SSTs fulfill similar functions but do not deal with cash; an SST may dispense tickets or maps or prepaid cards such as telephone cards. Throughout this specification, the term media is used to include hard copies of printed information resulting from fulfillment of the functions stated for an ATM and an SST as well as cash in the form of bank notes. SSTs and ATMs may be operated by means of a card carrying data, for example magnetic data on the card or data on a semiconductor chip-bearing xe2x80x9cSmart Cardxe2x80x9d, for identifying the user and authorizing his use. Alternatively, such machines may employ some other user identification and authorization means, such as a biometric means.
Generally speaking, in addition to necessary electronic circuitry and computer processor controls, an ATM comprises a user interface, a cash delivery slot and a presenter module, which includes a transport mechanism or media transporter for presenting media. The user interface may comprise a card input slot or other user identification means, a display screen and a keyboard pad. In operation, the transport mechanism transfers media from a processor within the ATM to an exit or presentation slot for a customer to remove. For security purposes, external access to the exit slot is usually prevented by at least one shutter which is normally closed and is only opened when media is transported to the exit slot for removal by a customer.
SSTs (including ATMs) are commonly situated behind a wall, the wall having an appropriate hole through which media is transported and dispensed (so-called xe2x80x9cthrough the wallxe2x80x9d installations). Walls for such purpose may be external or internal and may be of a thickness varying from a few millimetres to half a metre or more. SSTs are also often free standing for presenting media directly to the customer (so-called xe2x80x9cinterior/lobbyxe2x80x9d installations) without the need to transport the media through a wall. Thus, different installations may result in different distances between the position at which media is dispensed from the processor within the SST (xe2x80x9cthe media dispensing pointxe2x80x9d) and the position at which media is presented to the customer (xe2x80x9cthe media presentation pointxe2x80x9d). Until now, different transport mechanisms which are suitable for different installations have had to be developed and tested.
It is an object to produce a machine for dispensing media, such as an ATM or an SST, having a media transporter which can be used in different types of installation.
According to the present invention there is provided a machine for dispensing media comprising a user interface means and a media transporter for transporting media from a media dispensing point along a media path to a media presentation point, characterized in that the media transporter comprises a variable length belt feed means which is adjustable between a first retracted position in which the media presentation point is adjacent the media dispensing point and a second protracted position in which the media presentation point is displaced from the media dispensing point.
By providing a variable length belt feed means, the media transporter can be adjusted to suit interior/lobby installations, where the media presentation point may be adjacent the media dispensing point, as well as through the wall installations, where the media is required to be transported through different wall thickness.
Preferably, the belt feed means comprises at least one endless feed belt supported on a carriage so as to define the media path, whereby movement of the carriage away from the media dispensing point causes an increase in the length of media path while the overall length of path of the feed belt remains constant.
By use of an endless feed belt supported in this manner, tension in the feed belt is automatically maintained upon adjustment without the need for a separate belt tensioning mechanism.
According to one form of the invention, the media is transported along the media path between two endless feed belts, which form a pinch region therebetween for gripping and transporting media from the media dispensing point to the media presentation point.
One of the feed belts may be resiliently moveable away from the other feed belt against the force of a biasing means to enable the media transporter to transport both a single sheet of media and a stack of media along the media path.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the variable length belt feed means moves from its retracted position to its protracted position when the media transporter is required to transport media. Preferably, there is provided a media presentation slot through which the belt feed means extends when in its protracted position.
By moving the belt feed means to its protracted position only when required to transport media, the belt feed means is kept safely away from the media presentation slot at all times when not in use, so reducing the opportunity for unwarranted fraudulent or vandalistic access to the belt feed means.
Furthermore, when operating currently available ATMs, media protrudes from the presentation slot a maximum presentation length of 18 mm and, whereas persons without handling disabilities are able to grasp such a protrusion, persons with handling disabilities, such as arthritis, may not be able to do so. Consequently, in certain countries, notably Australia and USA, manufacturers of ATMs and other machines for dispensing media, are required to conform to strict design guidelines and legislation necessitating media to protrude from the exit slot a distance of the order of 30 mm. By extending the belt feed means through the media presentation slot in accordance with this embodiment, the presenter module may present media a greater distance from the presentation slot than is possible with currently available machines. In this way, customers suffering from handling disabilities are more easily able to remove media from a machine.
A machine in accordance with this embodiment is preferably fitted with a shutter for opening and closing the media presentation slot and means for opening the shutter upon movement of belt feed means from its retracted position to its protracted position.
In this way, the shutter, which normally closes the media dispensing slot for security purposes, is opened at a time determined by the necessity to dispense media.
Conveniently, the belt feed means is mounted for angular movement about the media dispensing point to enable the media presentation point to be positioned at a variable angular displacement from the media dispensing point.
By mounting the belt feed means for angular movement about the media dispensing point, the presenter module may be adjusted to transport media to a media presentation point which may be higher or lower than the media dispensing point, to suit the particular installation. Furthermore, such an arrangement would allow the possibility of producing an SST having a media presentation point or even a complete fascia which is adjustable in height, or which is pivotable, to allow operation of the machine at a comfortable height or angle for all users, tall and short alike.